Open Book
by demonqueen21
Summary: Kageyama's blank expression pisses Oikawa off, but he doesn't understand why. Pairing Oikage, rape/force


Yes I understand I said I was going to finish Mental, but I also said I was going to get all my homework done before the end of the semester and that ain't happening anytime soon. Sorry! Once winter break hits it'll be fencing and fanfiction, I promise! But I love this pairing and the angst. Also, there's a poll on the top of my profile page if anyone is interested in a re-write of the first few chapters of Mental since I first wrote them when I was in middle school, and my style has changed so much since then. Please vote, it is much appreciated!  ~demonqueen21

Fandom: Haikyuu

Pairing: Oikage

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Warnings: Underage, rape/force, trigger

Open Book

Oikawa was used to having fans. He was the gorgeous captain of the volleyball team after all, but what he could just never get used to was _him._ Kageyama Tobio. The genius setter.

Kageyama would always stare at him with the most blanket expression. His face is so easy to read, yet there is never any emotion within those dark eyes of his. He is simply an open book with nothing in its pages.

Oikawa hated that the most. Why does that twerp keep staring at him? What is his game? To overthrow him as the captain? Oikawa would not even be there next year for him to overthrow. All Oikawa wanted to do was practice his serves, and don't get him wrong, he loved the attention, but he was used to the attention coming from cute girls fawning over him rather than this blank kouhai of his.

"Oikawa-senpai! Please teach me how to serve!" the younger boy looks up at him with such blatantly hopeful eyes, they almost sparkle in admiration. All Oikawa can do is give him a look of disgust and say no way. The immediate downfall of those sparkly eyes made something in Oikawa's gut turn, not necessarily in a bad or guilty way, it was different, but he could not put a name to it. He simply turned back to his serves and continued to be watched.

The next day, Kageyama asked Oikawa to teach him again. With the same hopeful, admiring eyes. And the next day. And the next. His little kouhai continued to persistently ask every day until he just could not handle it anymore and snapped.

"No way! Why should I have to teach the enemy!" Oikawa finally shouted at the first year and made a face in his direction. "You may be on my team now, but in high school things may be different. So no, I'm not enabling my enemy."

"Oi! Don't pick a fight with the first year! Act like a captain," his dear friend Iwaizumi said before dragging him away.

"It's his fault! He started it!"

"He's a first year! You're the captain!" Oikawa could only click his tongue as he was dragged away to get a lecture. That dumb brat is the reason for this, why does he have to be here?

"Oi! Are you listening to me!" Iwaizumi smacked his head.

"Ah, ow. Yes, I hear you! Don't fight the kouhai," Oikawa mumbled as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Just give the brat a chance, you see the way he looks at you, don't you? You're like a king to him with your serve. He completely admires you!"

"Admires me? Why do I want some cheeky brat's admiration?"

"It doesn't matter! Just be a captain and help him once or twice!" Iwaizumi smacked his head once again before leaving Oikawa alone to pout. Why should he have to give in to this kid?

The next morning, Oikawa was met with Kageyama waiting in the gym for him. He wore that same blank expression and stood silently as Oikawa entered the gym.

"What? You gonna ask me to teach you to serve again?" He ran a hand through his brown hair and sighed with exasperation.

"Oikawa-senpai. Will you please teach me how to serve?" His little kouhai bowed down, and before he could make a snarky comment, he remembered the bump on his head from Iwa-chan. Why the hell does he have to help this kid?

"Argh, fine! Just this once, ya hear?" Kageyama immediately perked up and Oikawa was shook. His kouhai's eyes were wide and ecstatic, you could almost see the sparkles jumping off, and his face which was usually so blank was now brimming with life. Oikawa had never seen Kageyama smile before, but the utter happiness behind that smile made Oikawa get that same feeling in his gut from before, but stronger. He didn't know why, but seeing his kouhai being so adorable just made him feel uneasy. He has never felt this way before, but something in this cheeky brat just brought out a new side of him that he's never known before.

Oikawa stood a few feet away from his student barking instructions. Kageyama did exactly as told, but the result was barely floating over the net.

"Oi! Lower your hips and square your shoulders. No! Too much! Jeez," the brunet went over and placed a hand on the shorter boy's neck and hips, directing his body to be in the proper position. After another failing, Oikawa stood behind the little one and was holding and moving his body for him. He cannot remember the last time he was so close to another guy, much less touching one in these places. This freaking brat can't even listen when you tell him to spread his legs. The older one was forced to slide his hands over the little one's legs to spread them properly, then he slid over to his hips to lower them, but not too much, else you lose your balance. He moved up to Kageyama's shoulders and pulled them back, and held his arms while Kageyama held the ball. Oikawa had to lean down quite a bit just to be able to speak in this kid's ear to let him know how he needed to be positioned and what he needed to do. When everything looked and felt good, he stood back and told his junior to serve. The ball went up and over perfectly, albeit weakly. The darker haired boy looked shocked, first at the other side of the court, then to his senpai, and back to the court.

"Cool, now just practice it more. My work is done," Oikawa said before turning around to walk away. He got a full three steps before feeling a tug on his sleeve.

"Wait, Oikawa-senpai. Thank you very much!" the boy said again before bowing deeply. Oikawa just looked at him and felt strange. This kid was so small and innocent, like a baby bird. It was sickening. His blank face which easily showed all his emotions. It was sickening. His pure smile which gave his gut a twist. It was sickening.

And Oikawa finally realized why.

He wanted to ruin this child.

That hopeful look, that admiration, that sparkle in his eye. Oikawa wanted to take all those things and crush them. He wanted to see this pure child cry out and beg with tears in those once sparkling eyes. He wanted to taint his white world black. He wanted to paint every empty page in his book black. He wanted to corrupt his purity so completely that he had no hope of finding solace elsewhere. He wanted to claim this child as his property. So when he was faced with this first year gripping onto his sleeve, he just couldn't hold back.

"Hey, Tobio-chan. Since I showed you how to serve, will you do me a favor?" Oikawa casually said as he started walking. Confused, Kageyama only said yes and followed along. The older man led him to one of the storage closets near the back of the gym and locked the door behind them. Kageyama stood there silently gazing as the older man sat down on some of the mats stacked in the room. "My leg has been really sore since yesterday. Massage it for me, will you?"

"Ah? Oh, yes!" The younger boy kneeled in front of Oikawa and began to rub his calf. The older boy leaned back and watched his kouhai's blank face as he slowly squeezed up and down his calf.

"Ahh~ That's nice~ Can you go higher, too?" Oikawa grinned as the boy nodded and moved up to his thigh. His fingers were so small compared to his own. He silently watched as Kageyama worked his way up and down his thigh and gave a happy sigh. "Hey, Tobio-chan. A little higher still."

"Ah? Yes," the boy mumbled as his fingers slid up to the older teen's waist. His small hands awkwardly tried to rub around the base of his hip where his leg was connected, and his blank face slowly turned into a slightly confused one as he wasn't sure what exactly he was doing. Oikawa chuckled at how cute his little kouhai was before placing a hand on the boy's head and leaned in close.

"Tobio-chan," he whispered in his ear and slid his free hand over the boy's hand. "Over here is real sore, too. Make sure you massage it properly," Oikawa watched as Kageyama's face slowly turned a light shade of pink after he realized just where exactly his senpai placed his hand.

"Are you sure, Oikawa-senpai? I don't want to accidentally hurt you," he asked as his hand lingered over the older boy's much larger groin.

"Just be careful, and it'll be fine," Oikawa gave him a reassuring smile and slowly stroked the boy's hair. As Kageyama began to slowly, awkwardly rub his groin, Oikawa ran his fingers through his hair. He had never noticed just how soft his hair was. Thick black locks flowed freely through his fingers and flipped this way and that as he idly played with his hair. He looked down to see his kouhai now using two hands and struggling to find a place to hold onto. His own shorts were starting to feel tight and hot, and by the looks of it, Kageyama's face was getting hot too as his skin turned a deeper pink. Oikawa grinned and reached down to slide the waistband of his sweatpants down.

"It would help more to massage it on skin rather than through clothes, don't you think, Tobio-chan?" He smiled as he watched his face turn into a look of shock seeing just how big Oikawa was. The boy only nodded as he took both hands to grip him at the base and slowly worked his hands up and down. Oikawa couldn't help but giggle at how cute and awkward this kid was. He idly wondered if this was this kid's first time doing something like this or if this kid even did it to himself to begin with. He slid his fingers through Kageyama's hair again and watched his determined expression turn all shades of red.

"Oikawa-san,"

"Hm~"

"Am I doing this right?" He looked up to stare at his senpai, and Oikawa couldn't help but smile at just how cute this damn kid was. He didn't know how much he could push him, but he wanted to watch this cheeky brat break. He doesn't seem to know the implications of what he's doing, yet. So why not push him more? He'll be gentle. At first.

"Ah, yes. It feels nice, but my skin gets really dry this time of the year, and I don't have any lotion or massage oil. Do you?" He smiled and carefully watched his kouhai's expression.

"No,"

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," Oikawa simply sighed and shrugged. "You'll just have to use your saliva, I suppose." He watched as the boy stared at him with big, confused and concerned eyes.

"My saliva? Isn't that dirty?"

"That's why you take it directly from your mouth. If you spit in your hands, it can get messy, but if you just lick it directly, everything is fine," he smiled a reassuring smile and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "You have to massage it nice and good, otherwise I could get hurt in practice. You wouldn't want that now, would you? I can't show you my serves if I'm injured," he watched as the boy thought it over for a minute before holding his groin in both hands and slowly licked the tip. His dark blue eyes looked up at Oikawa to see his reaction, and he only smiled back at him. "Get it nice and wet now. Take as much as you can in, but be careful of your teeth."

"Okay," he mumbled as he opened wide to suck on the tip. He had never done this before, but his senpai and captain was asking him. He tried his best to drool a bit to get it wet, and slid his lips lower taking in the entire head. He sucked there a little before sliding up to lick a little more on the tip, and went down again, trying to take in more than last time. He looked up at his senpai's face as he felt his mouth fill up with the thick cock. Oikawa-san's eyes were closed and he was breathing slow, but his fingers were still stroking his hair. He looked at Oikawa's other hand, resting slightly behind him to hold himself up. His long fingers idly sat there twitched slightly when Kageyama slid his tongue underneath.

He looked up and saw Oikawa's eyes slightly open looking down at him, his breathing still slow and deep. He felt a strange sensation as his own pants started feeling hot. He squirmed a little while taking in more of his senpai trying to alleviate the heat. His drool was running down the sides of the older boy's cock, and he felt the fingers in his hair grip ever so slightly tighter. Oikawa-san's face, his twitching fingers, watching his own drool slide down, using his tongue to lick around the bottom and his lips running along the top. Kageyama didn't know what this feeling was, but it was a strange tightness in the pit of his stomach. It felt hot and made him squirm. His pants suddenly felt too tight and too warm and uncomfortable.

He tried to distract himself by watching Oikawa-san's face, his eyes half open and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. His lips barely parted and his breathing was slightly faster than before. He wondered if that was a good thing or not, if his massage was up to Oikawa-san's expectation, if he did well, maybe Oikawa-san would teach him more how to serve. He tried to distract himself by watching Oikawa-san's face, but for some reason, it only made things that much more uncomfortable. The heat in his stomach was slowly spreading down his hips and up to his chest. His heart was pounding so hard against his chest, and Oikawa-san's huge member was twitching in his mouth making it hard to breath. He didn't need to try to drool anymore, just having Oikawa-san inside his mouth was making him drool and pant to breathe.

Oikawa looked down and saw his little kouhai dutifully sucking and licking and drooling all over him. His usual blank face was flushed red and had a desperate expression which made his own groin twitch. His lips surrounded him in warmth and wetness and his tongue licked underneath. He held the base with both hands and was panting as he slid up and down. He watched as Kageyama squirmed slightly and saw the boy's shorts tent up. He couldn't help but smile and watch as this adorably cheeky brat awkwardly sucked and squirmed. The blowjob itself wasn't that good, but the face his little kouhai was making as he desperately tried to please his senpai felt better than sex. He wanted to push him more. He wanted to watch this pure child break and beg under his touch. His fingers which were gently stroking his hair tightened their grip slightly, and his kouhai looked up at him with glossy eyes as he bobbed his head up and down panting like an obedient dog.

"Can you take more, Tobio-chan?" He whispered in a low voice and watched as the boy looked up and stared before slowly moving his head lower and lower. Oikawa felt his throat tighten up and Kageyama started to cough and gag. He pulled up and took a hand to wipe the drool down his chin as he gasped for breath.

"I-I'm sorry, Oi-Oikawa-san," He gasped out as his ragged breathing made his voice deeper.

"It's okay, can you try again?" He intertwined his fingers in that thick, black hair and smiled as the boy lowered himself again. "This time, drop your adam's apple like you're singing a low note in music class. It'll help you take it all,"

The boy only nodded as he went and immediately sucked on the head. He bobbed up and down slowly and paused for a second to swallow, and then left his throat open like his music teacher taught him. He slowly slid down, and this time, he didn't choke or gag. He felt Oikawa-san's thick groin pushing on the sides of his throat, it burned but he breathed slowly through his nose and kept going deeper.

Oikawa could only stare shocked as this kid took in half himself. He stopped for a second and then slowly continued down. He felt the muscles tighten around his tip and then kept sliding down his shaft. His own breathing was getting ragged as he felt his mouth envelop him near the base and the muscles tighten all around him. He couldn't hold back anymore, if Kageyama can take this much just fine he can take it all.

His grip in his hair tightened until he had a firm grasp on the boy. And the forced his head all the way down. He watched Kageyama's eyes go wide as he started to cough around his cock, but Oikawa didn't care. He put both hands in his hair and pulled him up and down, forcing himself in his tight throat. He felt the muscles tense and tighten around him as he forced his kouhai's head up and down, faster and faster. He was panting and gasping slightly at the feeling of this boy's mouth around him and felt his stomach tighten up.

Kageyama desperately grabbed onto Oikawa-san's thighs as his head was forced to move. He had no control and could only try his best to not breath so he wouldn't choke. He felt the thick member of his senpai force its way into the back of his throat and out again, over and over. Oikawa-san forced his head up and down, getting faster each time. It hurt, it stung, it burned and tears welled up in his eyes overflowing down his face. His senpai's hands were pulling his hair and his groin was suffocating him. He couldn't breathe, his lungs burned, his throat burned, his own pants were burning. He grasped onto Oikawa-san's thighs in a desperate attempt to make him stop, and yet, Kageyama didn't necessarily want this to end. It hurt, he couldn't breathe, yet, when he looked up, even through the tears, the face Oikawa-san was making lit a fire deep inside his belly. The warmth inside him spread all over his body as he watched his senpai with hazy eyes and parted lips gasp and pant. His face flushed red now, just like how he is after practice. Even through the tears, Kageyama was somehow enjoying this. He liked the face Oikawa-san was making, he liked the way his body was hot and squirming, he like the feeling of the thickness forcing its way into the back of his throat, he liked Oikawa-san.

He liked Oikawa-san.

With that sudden realization, he let his body relax. He didn't try to squirm out of his grip, he limply let his head and mouth be used by this man, and he wrapped one hand around Oikawa-san's thigh, pulling it closer towards him. His other hand snaked its way up to hold onto Oikawa-san's wrist, and he felt the larger hand entwine its fingers with his as the other hand gripped tighter and moved faster and pushed deeper.

He liked Oikawa-san.

Oikawa gasped and squeezed the tiny fingers interlaced with his. His whole body felt warm and the pits of his stomach were tight and knotted. He looked down at the blushing boy who had relinquished all control over to him and smiled. This was what he wanted. This was exactly what he wanted. Kageyama was his now, and would come back for more. Oikawa owned him now. His blank book was torn to pieces and his purity was tainted. This boy wouldn't be able to go to anyone else now.

Kageyama was his little toy now.

Just the thought of that made his stomach tense up even more. He was so close and forced himself deeper into that tight little throat of his. He pulled Kageyama's hand up to his shirt, as far as it would go, and made his grip onto that while he put his hand back on the boy's head to pound harder and faster.

He couldn't help but gasp and moan as he closed his eyes feeling the muscles tighten around him, feeling the tiny hand desperately pull himself closer, feeling the trembling fingers clutching onto his shirt. He tilted his head back and pushed Kageyama's head all the way to the base. His cock was throbbing and tight and hot and wet and coming and coming and coming. His whole body tightened and shivered. He'd never felt that good before.

He looked down to see Tobio shaking with Oikawa's cum deep in his throat and overflowing out his mouth. Tears were dripping down his cheeks and thick trails of his cum were dripping down his chin as Oikawa slid out. The boy coughed violently after he was released and bent over with a hand over his mouth as he coughed and tried to swallow without it burning. His whole body was trembling as he hunched over himself.

Oikawa could only smile at the sight. He slid a hand through his kouhai's hair and gently stroked the black locks.

"Thank you, Tobio-chan. My muscles are all nice and relaxed now because of you," he stood and pulled his waistband up. He walked over to the door and left the small storage closet with the trembling boy still inside.

The next day, Tobio came up to him again with a blank look on his slightly pink face.

"What? You want me to teach you how to serve again?" Oikawa sighed with a nasty face. Didn't this kid understand what happened yesterday? Is he an idiot?

"No. Actually...I was wondering how you were feeling today?" he asked looking down. That took Oikawa by surprise.

"How I'm feeling?"

"Yeah, like if you're sore or anything," the boy mumbled as his face grew a darker shade of pink. Oikawa could only smile at how damn cute his pesky, little kouhai was.

"As a matter of fact, I am a little sore after today's practice." Oikawa watched as his kouhai nodded and began walking towards the back of the gym.

Kageyama was his little kouhai, and his alone.


End file.
